<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Level  One (Piece of fine Ass) by FeelMyFlow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673697">Level  One (Piece of fine Ass)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelMyFlow/pseuds/FeelMyFlow'>FeelMyFlow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaming as it should be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Fuck Ton of Cum, Big Breasts, Big Cock, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Deepthroat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Huge Breasts, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Monsters, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, blowjob, cock bulge, excessive cum, huge cock, monster cock, nico robin - Freeform, prisoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelMyFlow/pseuds/FeelMyFlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC finds himself in a prison and follows his dreams... or in this case his caveman desire to fuck Nico Robins brains out as she is helpless in her cell. Fucking her gigantic tits with his massive schlong is just the beginning of his tale of debauchery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gaming as it should be [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Level  One (Piece of fine Ass)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, hello and welcome to my first smut story^^ To save you the trouble of wondering if this is your cupper tea until you get to the juicy parts, here a heads-up: Huge tits, huge cock. That sums it up pretty well I suppose^^ Don’t be alarmed by the length of it though: I tried to make it as entertaining as possible and if you enjoy it, please let me know.<br/>Reference pictures (only check them out if you are interested in what I envision the girl in the story to look like - concerning only her proportions and how the outfit fits to her form, in this case only the part of her upper body - which, let’s be honest, is the most important part anyways): https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/shiin/632230/Catwoman-and-Robin-part-1 </p><p>by Shiin</p><p>The next picture just shows you what the original female character (whom I do not own) looks like: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dw_7OR8U8AAsdYg.jpg</p><p>Lastly, I would like to thank my friend @Hydrathos, who helped me edit this mess and without whom it would be even messier!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Level One (Piece of fine Ass)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>1)   Bad Surprises</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The small break room of the guards in Enies Lobby was like the rest of it: dark, old and definitely not for those with any standards higher than those of your typical smut author - so very, very low indeed. The smell of cigarettes, stale coffee and a certain earthy smell no innocent person should recognise was so ingrained in every surface that no matter how often the regular occupants used cans of air fresheners, they couldn’t get rid of it. This scent, just like most of the prisoners in Impel Down, one of the most secure facilities for criminals ever built, would stay in there forever. Enies Lobby was something like a transition place for the worst criminals in the world before they are brought to Impel Down. It was also called the Waiting Room of hell.</p><p>            A single light bulb fought desperately against the darkness in the poor excuse for a break room, flickering in and out of life. The faint noise of snoring could be heard out of a corner of the room. Lying there on a bench, next to a few hardwood cabinets, was the inconspicuous silhouette of one of the latest rookies, trying even in his sleep to press his small and fragile form into the shadows, never to be seen or noticed.</p><p>            A sudden burst of light illuminated the room like a stun grenade had gone off and a small shockwave emanated from the centre, forcing the struggling light bulb to swing back and forth violently, almost hitting the ceiling on its highest points. The cabinets rattled, papers were being thrown in every direction, and even some of the chairs were being pushed away from where the minor explosion had originated and all that could be heard after all that mayhem was nothing... unless one counted the undisturbed and rather unmanly high-pitched snoring of the rookie, not letting anything disturb his dreams about the latest prisoner.</p><p>            In the centre of the room, however, things were not as curvy and bouncy and perfect as in the rookie’s mind. Well maybe things were big, but that was about it. A huge form was starting to rise in the cloud of dust, papers and smoke. Starting from a kneeling position, the left knee on the floor, the right foot planted firmly on the floor, the giant shadow started to rise. His fists, previously pressed against the cold stone floor, started to unclench. In almost slow-mo speed, the form flexed its giant muscles until it stood up straight, towering over everything in the room, just below the light bulb. Now, many people may wonder if this scene had been inspired by a famous action movie, but it was the left knee touching the floor, not the right, so fuck off, would you?!</p><p>Standing almost seven feet tall, the tower of muscles shook his head, trying to regain his focus. His long, wavy fiery red hair was thrown around, hitting him in the face and irritating him immensely. He used his right hand, which resembled a bear's paw more than a human's hand, and pushed his hair back, noticing how thick and long it was. His thoughts were blurry for a moment but his dark eyes soon adapted to his dim surroundings. The flickering light from above shed him in an even more intimidating light, making his muscles look even bigger, even the veins on them casting their own shadow, his barrel-like chest bigger than... well...most barrels! His piercing, yellow eyes seemed to glow with an intensity and an inner light, that was not just fascinating but intimidating at the same time. The giant popped his knuckles, his massive shoulders and rolled his bull-like neck from one side to the other, each booming pop more satisfying than the last.</p><p>Had someone been awake and not sleeping, said someone would pretty much have passed out of fear anyways. Being smitten with himself and this body, he started to move around a bit, grabbing the massive trunks that were his arms and marvelling at the sheer size of his biceps. A satisfied and evil grin appeared on his striking mug, striking being the word of choice to describe it because it's hard lines and sharp edges carved itself into one's memories, unforgettable.</p><p>            After taking one step, the man noticed something about himself: swinging beneath his thighs after the step, was a monstrosity like he had never seen before. His eyes bulged and with a triumphant raise of his fist, he shouted “FUCK YEAH!” in his deep voice, grinning like an idiot. “I can’t believe this shit actually worked!” he said to himself, grabbing the base of his built to pound meathammer, dangling down to beneath his knees, which was quite a long way considering his height. Shaking the beast of cock, he noticed how heavy it was, and how it seemed already hard even though it was still soft. “What the fuck is that thing even…?” he marvelled at the sight. Trying to inspect his manhood under the still moving light was difficult and he could not make out the details of his massive log. His magnificent cock with all its crisscrossed veins and a glans bigger than a woman's fist. Even in its flaccid state it was almost too girthy for his gigantic paws, which he noticed with a wicked satisfaction. He also noticed his low hanging and immensely heavy balls. His package and balls were so heavy that he could literally feel them pulling him down a bit, which was a new but very welcome sensation. Had his legs not been the tree trunks, chances were that he wouldn’t even be able to stand up straight thanks to the massive weight between his legs.</p><p>            The sound of snoring was suddenly interrupted by the silhouette in the corner muttering softly a single word: “Robin...”. And even though the mountain of a man in the centre of the room hadn’t noticed the snoring up until now (he is not the sharpest tool in the box is what some brave souls would say...behind his back...after he had left for at least a couple of minutes), this one word snapped him to attention. “What kind of lame-ass loser said the name of my prey?!” he rumbled in his gravelly voice into the room, taking his second step towards the corner where he was now hearing a shocked hiccup from.</p><p>            Then and there the rookie finally awoke. Not because of the explosion or the shouting or the tangible feeling of pure fucking power, but because of the mentioning of what his superiors most often called him. And after looking around the room with a big yawn, he noticed the huge, muscular and decidedly naked man standing just a few feet away from him. His eyes went wide, his back straightened and all his attention focused on the most frightening thing he had ever seen. His gaze was however not directed at the most intimidating, yellow eyes in all of the 4 seas, burning with anger; not at the angry veins, throbbing on the man's forehead; not at any of the countless, way-too-big muscles adorning the body from head to toe; none of these menacing things were what the frightful gaze of the rookie was following.</p><p>It may help to remember that not only was the huge man very naked, but also holding his gigantic dick in his hand whilst walking towards the guy, who had been asleep until now. Finally noticing what kind of signals he was sending, the man looked into the guard’s dinner plate-sized eyes, then both of them looked down at the fuckrod, back up at each other’s eyes. For one second none of them did or said anything, the silence only lasting for a tenth of a second but feeling to them like an eternity: one felt the immeasurable frustration of being in a situation which was not what it seemed but being unable to say so; the other about to shit his briggs because of misunderstanding said situation... and still having a tiny boner from his dream, the struggling tent in his crotch rising up not even 3 inches.</p><p>            The moment finally passed and the big man’s terrifying features immediately turned red which would have looked extremely funny, had the guard not already passed out, muttering the word “Monster...” in his squeaky voice, because of sheer fucking panic. Noticing that the other guy had passed out, Monster was first confused, not knowing what to do and then flew into a rage.</p><p>            “What the fuck, dude?! This is not what it looks like! Let me fucking explain to you that you have completely misinterpreted this situation!” Monster shouted as he ran to the lifeless form of the guard, picked him up and shook him brutally, the rookies head rocking back and forth. He finally released his Anaconda from his grasp. “Wake up! I need to explain to you that you are wrong about this situation so that I can knock you the fuck out.” The big man growled into the guard’s horrified face, keeping that expression even in his panic-induced coma.</p><p>            “Damnit...” Monster shouted in frustration and threw the tiny man into a corner like he weighed nothing at all. He sighed heavily, tried to calm himself and remembered what the rooky had said a few moments ago. His predatory grin from before returned, his white teeth glinting in his mouth and his whole body seemed to give off a dangerous aura that could almost be felt on a physical level. Not only did his thoughts change but so did something else: pulsing with life and eager anticipation, the elephantine log between his legs slowly started to come to life, the purple veins throbbing with immense power to get blood into the slab of meat, already in this flaccid state many times bigger and thicker than most men’s erect penises.</p><p>            The redness in his cheek vanished and the temperature of the room itself seemed to drop by a few degrees. A plan started to slowly take form in his mind and, surprised by his own wickedness, he could still not really believe what was going on. He went over to the body of the guard and searched for cell keys. He looked into each pocket of the Marine grunt’s uniform with its white shirt and blue trousers. Finally finding them, he then scanned the room, looking for a uniform that would fit him and found one that seemed to be XXXL, which almost didn’t burst when he put it on. His huge biceps ripped the shirt and his massive cock was clearly outlined along his left leg down to his knees, the fabric straining not to tear. The most difficult part, which was a new one for him, was to keep his cock from throbbing so it wouldn’t rip his trousers.</p><p>            After looking at the blueprint of where he was and how to find his destination, his smile grew even wider. “Now... how about I discipline some criminals in the name of justice?” Monster asked the yet again snoring form of the rooky in a dangerously calm whisper. “And this time, when someone sees me in front of them with this bitchbreaker in my hand” he lovingly petted the bulge in his pants, feeling the sheer weight of it even through his pants, “it will NOT be a misunderstanding like it was with you, loser.” Not looking back, the huge man marched with the confidence of a king out the door, chuckling maliciously to himself and not noticing how the snoring form behind him faintly reacted to being called but decided to rather stay in his dreams with extremely busty, soft and not their-own-cock-grabbing-whilst-advancing-towards-him-with-a-frightening-smile-on-their-face-which-was-definitely-not-kinda-cute-because-of-the-shy-reddening-of-the-cheeks-I-said-NOT-CUTE women in them instead of the real world with other...things in them. Things that in the brief moment he had seen it in the dim and waning light seemed to resemble more something equine or bovine shaped, but definitely not human...</p><p> </p>
<h1>
  <strong>2)   Big Surprises</strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>Monster walked as naturally as possible through the dark and poorly lit stone corridors towards his destination. His too tight shirt and way too tight pants made that difficult but through sheer willpower he managed to stay anonymous. Also the cap that hid his face helped. His fiery red hair, on head and chest, which had been a mess before and had made him look more like a savage than an official Marine was well hidden under his disguise. And the few lazy guards he met just nodded his way and maybe tried to throw a second glance at him but by that time he was already gone. His mind was on edge, focused on only one thing and one thing only: don’t rip your fucking pants with that massive schlong of yours! This was more difficult than anyone could have ever imagined. It was definitely more difficult than he had thought. Something to consider next time, he told himself. And then he arrived at the door. A massive steel door blocked the way and he was lucky enough to have one of the keys to open it. Behind this door would be his prey, his goal, his purpose of being here. Behind this wall would be a corridor with her jail cell on the left and all that would separate them would be the steel bars and one more lock, which he also had the key to.</p><p>            With a screeching sound that seemed three times as loud to him as it actually was, the heavy door. With all his mental strength, he tried to remember the exact phrases he had to say to fool her and put her in cuffs, while he was closing the door behind him. *SCREACH* the door shut behind him. He stood in front of it, his hands on the key to secure the door from the inside. Who wanted interruptions with matters this...delicate? He turned around and his eyes soon adapted to the dim light in the corridor.</p><p>            The corridor itself was about 20 feet long and 9 feet wide and just like on the blueprints, the cell was on the left side. The walls were made of the same, cold stone bricks as everything else. The cell itself was not too shabby. Big enough to have a bed, some wooden cabinets, a desk and even a small library inside. It was also well lit, which helped Monster out a lot because he was in the darker corridor and whoever was inside would have a hard time figuring out whom stood there. His eyes literally glowed with lustful intensity in the shadow that was his face.</p><p>            On the bed lay the delicate form of his prey. She lay on her back and had her arms crossed behind her head, her slender fingers intertwined with her straight, shoulder-length black hair, having a shine to it that was even more impressive, considering her surroundings. It was possible however, that the guards may have allowed her more showers than most other inmates thanks to her charming perso… I mean her giant tits. Also the fact that she was a ‘Most Wanted’ criminal meant that she had to be watched at all times she was out of her cell. Unfortunately though, there was only room for about 2 dozen guards standing guard inside the shower.</p><p>Her dark, blue eyes opened lazily when she heard the door closing but other than that she did not move. Her tiny, minuscule waist seemed almost impossible for a woman with her figure, and what a figure it was! Not only would most men almost be able to close their hands around that waist, but the steep angles that led upwards and downwards were even more impressive.</p><p>            Her pale skin made her look even more fragile than her tiny waist, skin she showed more than enough of. Milky white and with no blemishes anywhere, the soft-looking skin would make any man's mouth water. And speaking of her full and deep red lips, they were turned in an arrogant sneer, as they were most of the time she had to interact with any of the low-life grunts of the Marines.</p><p>She wore a black dress that seemed like a mix of a leather jacket and a latex corset, reaching just past her huge ass. It clung to her body like the latter material, which left little to nothing to the imagination, just like the huge cleavage that she showed her zipper almost down to her belly button. The material had a very distinct shine to it as the light from the surrounding lamps hit it and just like when the light was reflected in her eyes, the glimmer it produced was cold and condescending. A single loose strand of her black hair hung over her face and with delicate yet strong fingers, she brushed it back behind her ear.</p><p>Her gigantic tits somehow managed to stay within the confines of her dress, seeming even bigger because of the tight fit. What was the real question though, was not even how she was even able to walk normally with those mountains but how the fuck that jacked was able to contain her mammaries. Lying on her back like she did, not only did the heavenly orbs go so far up that it was impossible for her to look at her visitor cause all she would see were the mountains of perfection, blocking her view, but they also had enough sag to spill beside her upper body onto the bed.</p><p>They were simply enormous... and everything the almost salivating man had hoped for; and more. He watched those pillows of flesh move up and down and slightly jiggle with every breath his prey took, hypnotized by the stunning display in front of him. He almost didn’t notice her perfect ass, she lay upon, the hard cheeks being pressed into mouth-watering shapes as she laid or rested upon them. This, he thought, is what I am here for!</p><p>            Monster’s eyes were glowing with desire that his wildest dreams had not been able to prepare him for, and he could literally feel his cock slithering down his leg as it got longer. He suddenly remembered that he had to say something. “Criminal!” he barked with as much authority as he could muster, which was actually a lot, amplified by his huge physique. “Get to the bars and hold out your hands! No funny business! You know the drill!”</p><p>            Nico Robin sighed heavily, thinking to herself that this must have been one of the new guys, trying to impress his peers by showing them how he could handle her. But she wasn’t really afraid. Chief Spandam was the biggest bastard she had ever encountered but he had made it absolutely clear to every single guard that she was not to be bothered. But of course some ‘heroes’ had to proof themselves and had tried to grab her tits or ass. She just let them because she knew they wouldn’t dare going any further and if they were to forget the damn seastone shackles, as one of them had... let’s just say the poor idiot is still not able to properly satisfy anyone, even himself. Her Devil Fruit abilities were very handy in situations where someone had his small penis out, ready to be grabbed, bent and smashed with multiple hands, which appeared out of thin air. The memory still made her chuckle.</p><p>She slowly put her elbows on both sides of her upper body and slowly propped herself up. She was used to having to move with the massive weights on top of her chest and had even some spectacularly well defined forearm muscles thanks to that particular exercise. Not that anyone ever cared for her forearms but she was still proud of them. After she had propped herself up and her giant mammaries stopped jiggling and bouncing from just that movement, she was finally able to see past the vast mountains that were said mammaries. But all she could make out behind the bars was a massive shadow that seemed kind of...odd. She squeezed her eyes and tried to make out details but couldn’t. All she could feel was this heavy pressure and the instinct deep inside of her that told her that she had to be careful. But he had the keys, said the same thing as all the other guards and hadn’t done anything to warrant her suspicion yet so she complied and stood up, shaking that feeling of anxiety – almost.</p><p>            Robin could feel the heavy gaze of the guard on her and as she moved closer, she noticed just how big that shadow was. She arrived at the bars, hips swaying and making her plump and yet firm ass jiggle with every step – not as much as her tits though. How they were able to stay inside that dress and not jump out was a puzzle no one had ever been able to figure out. “Put your hands through the bars, palms pointing down and again: no funny business, Nico Robin!” Monsters deep voice rumbled through the room, putting special emphasis on her name, which made the hairs on Robin's arms stand up. She complied and just as the heavy seastone shackles clasped shut around her wrists she noticed something off. He shouldn’t have called her by her name. But just as that realization dawned on her, Monster grabbed the link between the shackles, yanked it towards himself and pressed Robin against the bars with enough pressure to knock the wind out of her. He was almost two heads taller than her and as her face was mashed against the bars. Monster slowly brought his face on the same level as hers, gradually coming closer and revealing his features in the light, coming from behind Robin. “Hello prey! I am very much looking forward to spending some quality time with you!” Monster said with as much politeness as he could muster...which was a nice sentiment, just slightly undercut by the sound of his poor pants finally ripping under the immense pressure of his giant fuckrod breaking free.</p><p>            Robin could not believe what she was seeing right in front of her. The face she was looking at seemed more at home with the savage barbarians of the rumoured Skypiea, riding bare-chested on horses or whatever. Not here though, and definitely not in a marine uniform. Not now, when she was finally convinced that her friends were on their way to save her. To her surprise the savage in front of her didn’t smell bad; rather he had a very manly musk on him, reminding her faintly of the savages and their horses –or other equine animal - she had previously thought of. What surprised her even more was the sound of something straining and ripping with an audible tear from beneath her but she was too focused on the eyes she was staring into. And those eyes were the worst surprise – so far –, because what she saw in them threw all of her hopes, of him being a guard that was told not to touch her, out the window. The desire burnt so bright in those eyes that it was almost palpable to her and her whole body shuddered as his eyes stopped staring into hers and started wandering down, his gaze becoming even more lustful and intense.</p><p>            Monster’s giant cock ripped finally free of his confines with a vengeance. Not only did the monstercock break free but also his pineapple-sized leathery balls were freed and fell down, dangling between his knees, the sack containing his spermtanks a very dark shade of brown and with no hair on it whatsoever. The colossal bitchbreaker hung low under its own weight, throbbing and swinging with joy. The giant head of his cock started to gradually point towards his prey, starting by pointing at the floor and slowly making its way forwards and upwards. The rhythm of its ascend being the same as the pulsing of the purple veins across the massive log, pumping it full of more and more blood, intimidating and inevitable. Gravity was trying to pull that massive weight down but over time the colossal slab of meat seemed to conquer it, making gravity itself its bitch, just like it would do with anything, or anyone, else. Still just semi flaccid the length of the cock was around 16 inches and the thickness was comparable to a grown man's bicep.</p><p>            The balls had also now settled between his knees, their immense size and weight putting to shame even the ones of breeding horses. Like his whole body, and especially his cock, even the balls were covered in intimidating veins, his genitals because of the lack of any hair whatsoever even more frightening. The leathery sacks seemed to pulse and one could literally see the insides working, producing more and more baby batter to shoot into the poor whore in front of him. Had it not been because of their sheer size, the sheer weight of the balls and their angry, purplish colour would have been enough to send any sane woman running, alas the imprisoned bitch here had no way of escaping, the amount of cum in those sperm tanks easily enough to last for multiple gallon-sized eruptions.</p><p>            But all of that did not register in Monster’s mind at that moment. His mind was only able to focus on one thing, well two things to be precise: Robin’s head-dwarfing tits hanging out between the bars, rising fast with each of her heaving breaths. With his initial push he had to have shoved them in between the spaces of the bars, which were almost a foot apart each. He must have used more force than he had intended because otherwise these giant balloons should never have been able to get past these bars, which was incidentally also the reason why they were this far apart to begin with. All his mind could conceive in that moment was the vastness of the cleavage he was looking at and the two mountains of flesh beside it. The fabric of her leather-latex dress clung tightly to those curves and the very first drop of sweat started to form at the base of her throat. The pearl of salty liquid started its way down the entrance to the valley that lay beneath and Monster couldn’t take his eyes off of it, following it as it made its way down to between her breasts, never to be seen again in the valley of paradise. He stared at her heaving breasts for seconds that seemed to drag on for hours, watching the drop move towards its destination. Nothing could be heard but his furious panting and her fearful gasps. The only movement other than that of her generous endowments jiggling and moving about was his just as impressive one getting bigger and more terrifying by the second.</p><p>            He suddenly started to lower his face towards Robin's cleavage, sticking out his abnormally large tongue and licked the drop of sweat from the smooth and incredibly soft skin of her cleavage. With a gasp Robin noticed how rough even his tongue was and that nothing about this...monster in front of her seemed to be soft or unmasculine. He was all hard muscle, bulging veins and hard and rough skin. He lapped the drop of sweat, savouring its salty and yet delicious taste and licked his way up from Robin's cleavage, following the trail the drop had left. Up to throat and past the right side of her neck, he licked up to her earlobe and with a satisfied grin leaned back slightly, watching the disgusted and horrified expression on Robins face with malicious glee, gifting her with an inhumanly smug grin, while staring back at her cleavage, that was slowly getting wetter from her skin getting warmer and slightly sweatier, out of fear or arousal, who could possibly know? All he knew was that he liked the skin of his prey being all soft, shiny and sweaty and as it seemed, he was not going to be disappointed.</p><p>           </p>
<h1>
  <strong>3)   Those damn Shackles</strong>
</h1><p> </p><p>Monster finally snapped his eyes back to hers and what he saw made his ascending boner lurch upwards and hitting the underside of Robin’s tits, making her take in a sharp breath of surprise and terror as she had not yet fully been aware of what was growing beneath her giant udders; northe grotesque size of it. Now, however; her already frightful gaze turned even more so and she tried to yank herself back, away from the man in front of her, and especially the thing beneath her, which she couldn’t wrap her head around, metaphorically speaking. All she knew was that whatever had just punched the underside of her massive rack, was hard as steel and way wider than anything any man had a right to have down there. Monster held the link between her seastone shackles in an iron grip, though, and tried as she might, he wouldn’t let her move an inch. Everything had turned out just as he had planned and Monsters face split into a wide grin, full of bad promises.</p><p>            “You have no idea, how long I have been waiting for this moment, Nico Robin.” The big man breathed into her face, his voice low and almost shaking with desire. She tried to compose herself with all her power and tried to keep the biggest shakes out of her thin voice: “Who are you? What is that you want? My friends...” but she couldn’t continue any further as Monster had decided to use this opportunity to press his lips against her lush and full lips. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to pull her head back, but couldn’t and his big and wet tongue just slithered into her mouth, making the kiss wetter and more lascivious than she had ever thought a kiss appropriate. She tried to scream but all she accomplished were some muffled noises, and him relishing in his established dominance. He milled his big tongue around in her mouth, enjoying the taste of her lips upon his, playing roughly with her surprisingly long, strong and dexterous tongue and with a loud popping noise removed his lips from the savage and lustful kiss, leaving Robin panting for air.</p><p>            “My name is not important and I think you know by now what I WANT. And what I want is incidentally ALWAYS what I get. Your friends are on their way right now, you are correct about that, but it will take them many, many hours until they have defeated Cipher Pol 9, which also means that no one has time to check on you, if that is what you were hoping for. We have all the time in the world, Nico Robin. Times I intend to use to the fullest!” And with that he let go of her shackles, grabbed the jacket that had still covered her tits and ripped it to the sides. The sudden and brutal yank of his huge hands ripped the sturdy fabric slightly. Robin’s giant globes of pale titflesh spilled into the open air, even bigger, squishier and bouncier than Monster had imagined.</p><p>He watched in absolute awe at the display before him, not being able to believe his eyes. Those things are like a cheat, no man being able to resist them, he thought dumbstruck. As they bounced and jiggled, the massive amounts of meat rippling and swinging up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right And Back, Monster noticed her inverted and pink nipples, softer and more beautiful than he had ever imagined nipples could be. Robin shouted “NOOO!” and threw her head back, her face turning a deep red and her whole body thrashing and trying to get away from what she knew was to come. First tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. What she hadn’t considered, though, was that her thrashing and wiggling led to her tits flaying about even more, which made him go mad with desire, his panting reaching a new level, almost as if he was hyperventilating. His eyes followed the erratic and hypnotizing movements of the two mounds in front of him, each bigger than his head and with an almost animalistic growl, he let go of her jacket. Afraid at the sound coming from before her, Robin stopped moving, noticed him raising his hand and was afraid of him hitting her but...</p><p>            Instead he roughly grabbed two handfuls of her giant udders, kneading them to his heart’s content. “How did these huge udders of yours ever fit into that tight jacket?! Fuck they are enormous!” Monster said with adoration in his deep voice. He almost went crazy after seeing how his big hands seemed to just vanish in the mounds of flesh, loving how soft and malleable they were. The pale tits abiding his every movement, their weight surprising even him with his superhuman strength. Robin on the other hand had never been handled like that and was frightened, confused and ashamed at the same time. She tried to pull back as her hands were still shackled but finally free from his grasp, but even if he hadn’t held on to her tits like his life depended on it, she would have still been cuffed to the steel bars of her cell which meant the furthest she could get away from him was her own arms length, which was not far enough by far to get her protruding chest out his reach. She could have cried out in frustration, but alas did not want to give the brute that satisfaction.</p><p>            She decided that whatever was to come, she was not going to break! She was not going to give this asshole the satisfaction of giving in. She would not yell or moan or give him any kind of victory! He on the other hand decided to take a closer look at the breasts in his hand and lifted them up by putting his hand underneath them. The weight surprised him now even more and after lifting them up to about her chin height, he let go and watched with almost childlike fascination as they dropped to below her belly button and bounced up and down from then on, never stopping to jiggle and ripple. He then cupped the ivory basketball-sized spheres on the sides, which meant he started the movement about a foot away from each of shoulders and pushed them together, watching with the same stupid fascination as they were squished together. The vision in front of him shifts his sexdrive into the next gear and even more blood floods into his monstrous erection. He noticed now how his giant balls were filled to the brim with ungodly amounts of virile, thick and powerful cum. His majestic spear was so hard it almost hurt him and he noticed for the first time himself just how gigantic it was – not that he could see it because even though he stood not directly in front of Nico Robin, her mammoth tits still blocked the view of what was looming below them with their sheer size, which was something he wanted to change. After enjoying the view of her endowment, it was now time for them both to find out what he was packing and so far, he thought, it seemed like at least one of them would be very happy with what was to come. A sudden calmness overcame him. The calmness somehow seemed even more dangerous than his previous attitude. He now slowly started to move his powerful hips forwards in a steady and unstoppable push.</p><p>            Realizing a shift in his behaviour, she looked back at his face and noticed the calmness there. She also noticed a curiosity she did not understand, as if he himself was not entirely sure what was to come next. At first she didn’t know what that meant but she was sure that it was nothing good. Suddenly she felt something the size of a big human fist press into her diaphragm – if said fist was made of steel and had weird...knobs on its side. Robin’s eyes went wide with terror, big as they could possibly go. She went completely still, not daring to move a muscle as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She could feel a drop of cold sweat run down her back, making her squirm just a little bit. She turned her terrified gaze towards his face and noticed that he was staring right at the line between her tits. She followed that gaze, not sure if she should be happy for the first time about her more than generous endowment for hiding whatever was beneath her or cursing it because of the suspension she had to endure. But whatever was starting to press at the underside of her tits and started to form a tunnel in between them...she just knew it was like nothing she had ever encountered, like the head of the battering ram, the thing had no problem whatsoever opening a path.</p><p>            “That...that can’t be... That can’t be your...your...” she stammered in utter disbelief but couldn’t bring herself to saying the word, somehow fearing that saying it would make it real. Monster on his part didn’t comment; he just flashed a smug and toothy grin and got back to focussing on pressing her fuckpillows together, his eyes lighting up like a man seeing an oasis after days without water at how the squishy meat obeyed. All the while he never stopped moving his hip forward, driving his battering ram further towards Robin's face. After several moments he could literally feel even through the amounts of flesh between his palms and the position of his cock, how it slowly moved upwards, just like how the princess atop numerous mattresses could still feel one hard pea underneath them all... only the mattresses in this case were pillows of godly flesh and the pea was the biggest and baddest cock any of them had ever seen or even heard of, they just didn’t know it yet.</p><p>            Robin on her end was getting to a point of fearful suspense that made her almost lose her mind. Whatever was slithering up between her was...incomprehensible to her. She could feel the angrily throbbing veins, almost as wide as her thumb, was disgusted by how unbelievably hard and leathery the thing felt. She hadn’t seen a lot of penises in her days but being part of a crew with many males in it, she had occasionally glanced at their cocks. Luffy’s giant, floppy, rubbery dick hung almost down to his knees, Zorros angry-looking penis not as low but with many weird scars on it... but whichever she had seen, they all had this weird mushroom thing at the tip and that would have definitely not felt like this thing, coming closer to her face. But then she remembered seeing Chopper once during one of his transformations that went south. The reindeer devil fruit user had taken too many of his rumble balls and had turned into this gigantic, house-dwarfing monstrosity and between legs had hung an equine cock... and that monstrosity between her tits now felt almost like that thing back then had looked.</p><p>            Now she could also feel wetness between her tits, produced by a huge glob of pre by the giant piss-slit of the cock, using it as a natural liquid to make the sliding easier. And then she could feel the cock almost reaching the top of his utopian prison. Slowly the line of her two mountains of flesh started to open up and something big, flat and dark started to emerge. Still slow but quite inevitable, the head of Monster’s battering ram started to see the day of light and just as it did, one pair of eyes went even more terrified while the other glinted with sadistic glee.</p><p>            The thing that arose from underneath could only be described with one word: Monstrous. And just like it fits his physique perfectly - and is therefore his name - it fits the savage meathammer between his legs. It was a deep black, with a rough, leathery surface and was formed like a flared horesecock’s head. The edges were covered with hard bumps and the hole in the middle was as wide as her thumb. The whole thing was at least as wide as a grown man’s palm and the pissslit released just as it broke free from its meaty embrace another glop of precum, it’s colour milky white and its consistency thicker than any cum had right to be. Finally broken free, it continued its ascent and Robin's eyes went cross-eyed, to focus on the thing in front of her. Not that they had to go cross-eyed as such because of the thickness of it. Robin was dumbstruck as she watched the leathery slab of meat rise to the level of her chin. “This...this cannot be happening...” Robin stammered flatly, any emotion being forgotten at the sheer surrealism of it all. But it still kept on going. As it reached the level of her mouth, said mouth just hung open in disbelief. She had given titjobs before, not many but a few, but never once had any of the penises come even close to reaching even halfway though her titvalley and now this thing just kept on coming! Finally, after the flared cocktip had reached the level of her scalp, she felt two heavy balls hit her in the lower abdomen. In a fit of gallows humour she thought to herself, “Of course his balls are also monstrous and are able to knock the wind out of me just by swinging against my stomach! Stupid, hung, fucking asshole...”.</p><p>            The veins in front of her face were still throbbing wildly and she was not surprised that she had been able to feel them by how aggressive they did so. The whole thing was black, which was quite a few shades darker than the man it was attached to. He had watched the whole display in front of him with the same fascination as before, marvelling at the sight of not only what he was packing but how Robin had reacted to it. This was beyond anything he had imagined. The godly shaft he was looking at almost blocked his view of her face, the dark shadow it cast over her features making the whole scene even more menacing and arousing. He noticed the fear in her eyes as she looked it up and down, moving her whole head to look at the point where it protruded from her tits all the way to where the head was at now. Her gaping maw letting him see inside her mouth, her way too long and pink tongue moving inside. Robin gulped and just as she opened her mouth to say something, Monster noticed something. Just as she was about to form the first words, a huge drop of pre came out of his finger-wide pissslit, rolled to the edge of it and just as she opened her maw, looking up at him, the drop fell down leaving a slimy thread behind it as it dropped right into Robin’s mouth. His heart skipped a beat at how hot it looked and Robin's face went from terrified to surprise to disgust in a matter of seconds. The liquid was so thick that she swallowed it immediately and it tasted just like she had thought: manly, disgusting and but as the taste rested in her mouth, she realized it was not as bad as she had initially thought.</p><p>            Seeing her swallow the drop of pre made Monster snapped out of his trance, gripping her tits harder, retracting his hips wide enough so his flared cocktip was atop her tits... and then rammed them forwards with enough power to make his balls punch Robins stomach with an audible clap. Robin on her part gasped with surprise as the rock hard monstrosity in front of her shot up and twisted her face in pain as the balls hit her unsuspecting skin. But Monster was just starting as he continued to do so, panting like a bull and not caring if he hurt her or not. Robin on her part started to tense her well-trained and defined lower Rectus Abdominis to make the impact of his balls less painful.</p><p>            His movements getting faster and wilder, Monster let go of her tits, grabbed her muscular forearms, placed them where his hands had been – at each side of her tits – and growled at her, making sure she knew what he wanted and complied. Robin on her part was still flabbergasted and afraid and did as he commanded, using her forearms to press her own tits together and giving him what she knew to be the best titfuck he had ever received. But, she thought stubbornly, I am only doing this so he can finish and leave me alone! Deep down she knew though that that was not what would happen.</p><p>            Monster grabbed the bars and used them for leverage, rammed his cock into the titcunt even more furiously. He noticed how Robin had turned her face away and shouted angrily at her, “Bitch, use your fucking forearms! They are not this well-muscled for nothing. They are made for titfucks like this!” and with a satisfied grunt he noticed her complying and using her forearms to move her tits up and down. To her greatest shame, Robin realized that this had in fact been the first time someone had complimented her on her forearms and that, even though she hated to admit it, he was right... had her forearms not been as strong, this would not have been possible. But she would never admit that to him and looked away in disgust and discreetly licked a small line of panic sweat from her upper lips with her long, ping tongue. She just hoped the man before her had not noticed.</p><p>            Monster however saw it, stopped moving his thrusting hips, making his cock stand tall and quivering before her face, the veins somehow throbbing even harder than before. With a low growl he commanded, “Robin. Use that tongue of yours to lick my cock.” But Robin did no such thing, pressing her lips together and denying him his wish, her eyes full of refusal and hate. “ROBIN! I said: Use that tongue of yours to lick my cock! Right now! Or else I will stop using your titcunt and start looking for other means of draining my balls!” and as if on cue another huge drop of precum hit Robin in the face. With a startle she turned her head towards the monstercock in front of her, closed her eyes in disgust and as if fighting against invisible bands holding her back, moved her head closer to the throbbing slab of meat in front of her. Slowly she opened her mouth and unrolled her tongue. The wet, long and dextrous muscle almost reached down to her chin. Ever so slowly she moved it towards the heat radiating thing in front of her, her tongue shaking. Her head, previously hidden behind the bars, was now pressed between two of them.</p><p>            Her tongue finally reached the leathery surface and she immediately noticed the same fragrance as before. “Fuck yeah!” she heard Monster grunt in front of him. “Do it more you fucking whore!” and she did. She started to lick the cock, used her strong tongue to make it wet and slippery, pressed it against the veins and even moved close enough to use her lips to rub against the cock. Monster was very satisfied and told her to spit on his cock and use her saliva to make everything more slippery and she did. She noticed him relaxing for just a bit and as he did so she had her head tilted to the side, her open mouth pressed against the monstrosity in front of and with all her might she bit into it. She had planned to do this and show him that she was not to be trifled with but to her surprise, the man did not scream in pain and back away. No. He grunted with pleasure and his cock jerked with joy. FUCK!, is all she thought and looking up into his eyes, still having her lips around the shaft, she noticed him smirking down at her. She simply bared her teeth at him and complied, continuing to lick his cock, spitting all over it and covering it with her saliva. She also continued rubbing her tits against his cock.</p><p>            Monster enjoyed this treatment like he was in heaven. And suddenly he felt his balls clench up in preparation. He started to feel his first orgasm coming... and oh boy was it going to be a big one. His balls started to shake, his hips and stomach followed and he almost bent the bars with how hard he gripped them. Robin on her part did not notice all of this, just that his cock started to jerk more violently than before and that he started to move it again. She therefore moved her head back a bit and looked at the huge cumvein, pulsing harder than before. She heard him grunt heavily, thrusting his hips forward one last time and watched as something seemed to rush through the cumvein, doubling its size. “What is...?” she started to say when she was interrupted by the animalistic roar of Monster, full of passion and sexual bliss. The pissslit, just like the cumvein doubled and then tripled in size, only to then erupt with a geyser of cum. The whole cell immediately smelled of salt, manliness and a hard to define must. Like a fire hose the milky, white cum flew several feet in the air, high above Robins surprised gaze and landed behind her in her cell. Rope after rope, cum exploded out of the cock. The pressure, which had been building up for way too long, finally found a release. The cock twitched like crazy between her tits, many globs of cum landing on Robins black hair and her beautiful, blue and terrified eyes went even wider when the first ones started to land on her angelic face. After several powerful ropes, they finally started to change their angle and fell towards Nico Robin, who realized it too late and tried to avoid them.</p><p>            Monster noticed this and with superhuman speed grabbed the back of her head with an iron grip, retracted his hips so his cock would lower itself and with a growl held the huge flared cock right in front of Robin's mouth. She closed her eyes in shock, the power of the still firing cockhead in front of her, dowsing her in cum. She couldn’t breathe through her nose anymore because of all the thick cum on her face and had to open her mouth to take a big breath. But what she got instead of a big gulp of air was a gigantic cockhead ramming into her mouth and blowing out her cheeks. Not that it would have fit easily or anything but with enough force, Monster managed to squeeze his giant horsecock head into Robin's small mouth, filling her with his potent seed. It was bliss. She was pushed back as far as possible, far behind the bars. Since she was cuffed to the bars still, her movement stopped as soon as her arms were locked and with a terrifying realization she noticed that even though she was at arm’s-length away from the bars, the cockhead was still firmly locked in her mouth, still spewing cum. Her fear was gone for a moment, substituted with utter disbelief as her eyes followed the road of meat starting under her nose and reaching all the way to the bars. The first part of the cock lay atop her tits like they were a table for it to be placed upon and then it continued on between her two arms. She noticed how the limb that was Monster’s cock was way thicker than even her arms. As her gaze reached the bars, she looked up at the man’s face that had the stupidest expression of bliss on it, she had ever seen. Suddenly she noticed that she couldn’t breathe.</p><p>            Her eyes shot open in terror, her arms started flaying and grabbing the bars, not being able to do anything and he simply stood there, his cock still pumping rope after rope of gooey cum. The pain in his balls faded slightly and he could see how Robin's throat worked overtime, trying to swallow the gallons way-too-thick cum, and her puffed-out cheeks full of it. And then, without any warning, massive amounts white cum spewed out of Robin's nose. He eyes went wide with shock, her whole body shaking and twisting as there was simply not escape for her. Her horrified expression was only matched by the one of sheer bliss on Monsters striking mug, his face conveying nothing but primordial sexual satisfaction. Her belly started to inflate and Monster decided to take his cock out of her mouth. He moved one step away from her, used both his hands to vigorously pump his still rock hard 20 inch cock and point the still cum-firing cockhead at Robin's mammoth tits. With a grunt he came on her cleavage and it seemed like it would never stop. Robin on her part tried to spit out all that sticky cum in her mouth but that was easier said than done. She opened her eyes and was afraid of what she was seeing in front of her. It was the first time she laid eyes on the man in front of her as whole.</p><p>            He stood there, much bigger and wider than her, his giant form dwarfing her. His hot gaze was latched onto her gigantic udders and he pumped his grotesquely big cock with hard, erratic and demanding thrusts. She could not get over how intensely he stared at her tits and covered them with her shackled arms as much as possible. She sank to her knees, looking up with a fearful expression in her face. That however turned him on even more and he pumped his cock a few more times viciously, forcing out one last powerful blast of cum that splashed against Robin's cleavage.</p><p>            He now stood about 3 feet away from the bars, panting heavily and his cock finally started to get a bit softer, gravity pulling the gigantic cockhead down. But even though they stood so far apart, all this did was his cock landing exactly atop the shelf that was Robin's tits. She finally snapped out of her stupor as she heard the soft clapping sound of the cockhead landing on her tits and with a confused expression came back to reality.</p><p>            This is real, she thought. Fucking hell, this just really happened! With a scream she tried to jump back but was yanked back forwards by her hands being cuffed to the bars. The beast on his part just watched her. He pumped his cock now with slow strokes, it getting neither harder nor softer, staying in its semi-flaccid state. It bent in all possible directions, dripping cum still on the floor with each movement. He wanted to grab the key from his chest pocket but in all the mayhem, his shirt had ripped and he noticed that he was now completely naked, his bulging form being displayed in all its frightening glory. He picked up the key and walked slowly towards the doors to get inside the jail cell, his gaze never leaving Robin's eyes, no smile on his face, but a predatory glint in his eyes.</p><p>            For some reason Robin had thought she would be safe in her cell. She now stood inside her cell, cum dripping down from her giant udders like she was leaking milk. With a heave she puked out the cum from her belly and it deflated back to its tight form, not straining her now ruined dress any longer. He watched her form as he put the key in the lock, his cock sticking out almost two feet in front of him. He noticed how her arms pressed her tits together, spilling over her arms since she was still chained to the bars. He noticed her wide hips, her perfect ass, and her helpless form staring back at him in terror. Her defenceless, curvy, PERFECT body just waiting for him. He turned the key, opened the door with a loud squeaky sound. The first thing that entered Robin's cell in forever was almost two feet of angry, throbbing and growing cockmeat, followed by a man she had known for only a few minutes but was more afraid of than even Spandam himself.</p><p>           </p>
<h1>4) How the Turns have Tabled</h1><p> </p><p>Tits, mouth, ass and face. Long ago the four parts lived together in harmony… then everything changed when the red-haired Monster attacked. Nico Robin was still in a daze, her beautiful blue eyes looking around in confusion. Her brain slowly started to work again. She was on her knees...and she was sitting in something wet, looking down she saw the pool of white, sticky and gooey liquid that was all around her. Cum. Fuck... This is all cum! With a newfound terror, she raised her eyes to look at the beast in front of her cell and was relieved to see no one there. She closed her eyes, let her head hang down so her chin touched her tits and a small sob escaped her mouth... until she heard the unmistakable clicking sound of a key turning in the lock to her cell. Nico Robin jumped up, her whole curvy body bouncing and jiggling, and tried to run in the opposite direction.</p><p>            The door opened slowly and the thing that stretched the definition of what constitutes as a man, entered the cell. His colossal, inhuman and in mixture of saliva and cum covered fuckpipe leading the way through the door for what seemed like an eternity until his massive body finally followed. Monster swaggered towards her, rubbing his slab of meat with slow and malicious intent, basking in the terror of her gaze.</p><p>            “Get...Get out of here! You guards are not supposed to come inside this cell, or touch me...NO! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!” Robin voice started as a low whisper but picked up in volume and hysteria with every looming step of Monster. The only reaction she got from him, though, was a twitch of his cock and a low chuckle. “Oh you poor, stupid woman... You still think I am one of those wimps?!” Monster asked her with a predatory glint in his eyes and barked a laugh. “Oh I will touch you all over! And I will CUM not only in this cell but I will fill every single one of your whore-holes with gallons of my spunk until you won’t be able to walk anymore, Nico Robin...” and as he reached her and brought his dark face closer to hers he whispered in a low rumble “...my prey!”</p><p>            With that one word, that one promise in his eyes, Robin tried to squirm away from him, slowly realizing that there was nothing she could do. She now also realized that he had stroked his cock this entire time with his left hand, the cock getting longer and thicker yet again, the pineapple-sized nuts beneath it swinging with the movement of his hand. His other hand, however, started to wander in her direction. Slowly. He had time. Both of them knew, that he had time and that there was nothing she could do to stop him...unless she could finally get rid of those damn shackles and release her Devil Fruit powers unto him. But that would not happen. He would not let it happen. And while all these thoughts crossed Robin’s panic-stricken mind, his hand inched towards her.</p><p>            First, his rough paw grabbed her ass, feeling how the huge and firm cheeks felt in his giant hand. Robin bit her lip and looked away in defiance, remembering that she didn’t want to give him any satisfaction. With an amused growl Monster started to stroke his cock a bit faster, the balls in his sack churning out more and more baby batter as he leaked a constant stream of new precum. She noticed this with disgust and sneered. Monster on his part enjoyed this and slapped her massive ass with a sudden and ear splittingly loud clap! Robin screamed in surprise and pain, while her ass but also her tits bounced from the sheer power of the impact. “It’s time to get started, Nico Robin!”</p><p>            Monster walked behind Robin, holding her squirming form in his hand, grabbing her tiny waist with his hand. Robin faced the bars of her jail cell, her arms extended as far as possible and her back straight, her whole upper body parallel to the ground... with the exception of her giant udders, hanging almost halfway to the ground. “Please... Please don’t do this... Anything... but!” With a sudden yelp, Robins begging was interrupted by a sudden weight on her back that seemed to push her down.</p><p>            Monster was now standing behind his prey, holding his bitchbreaker just a few inches above Robins back. With a satisfied grin he let go and noticed how her whole body shuddered under the weight of the massive cockmeat. It reached all the way up to between her shoulder blades; angry veins and twitching cockhead making it appear even more menacing. He could feel the cold material of her leather-latex jacket under his hard and rough cock could feel and see how his cock was wedged between her massive asscheeks at its base. He could see small trickles of sweat running down Robin’s arms; smell her fear and arousal and shame. The massive weight of his cock twitched at the thought, lifted itself up, and slammed down again, making Robin yelp yet again. The cold material felt nice and soothing against his hot meathammer, and he started to slowly grind his cock in between her asscheecks, his giant hands gripping her tiny waist.</p><p>            Slowly he started to retract his hips, the broad tip of his battering ram sliding down Robins back, leaving a trail of spit and cum on the material. Robins legs started to shake and she couldn’t believe what was about to happen. She hated how helpless she was. She hated the man behind her. But most of all, she hated herself for being wetter that she had ever been in her life! Just as the tip of the cock, if that thing could even be called such, reached its destination, dropping down from between her wobbling ass-cleavage, and positioned itself at her cunt, she tried it one last time. As she felt the pressure of the huge cockhead press against her wet, pink and tight pussy, she said in a pleading voice: “Please... Sir... I don’t want this! I will do anything you want, but please stop this!” For a second, the pressure vanished and hope blossomed in her heart. “But, Nico Robin,” the deep voice behind her rumbled with glee, “if you don’t want this, then WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THIS FUCKING WET!” And with an animalistic, primordial shout of lust he rammed his cock inside her!</p><p>            Everything happened in just a matter of moments: Robins lovely blue eyes first went wide as dinner plates, just to then go completely cross-eyed. Monsters hips drove all the way forward until they slammed with incredible force against Robins wobbling and rippling assmeat, every muscle in his body strained to the limit, making them ripple. There was a loud clapping sound, from the impact of Monster and Robin, followed by the impact of his giant balls hitting the back of Robin’s knees, making them buckle. The next thing were Robins massive melons hitting her in the face, just as she wanted to shout the loudest scream, she had ever produced...but nothing came out. The wind had been knocked out of her. But none of these things were as impressive as the bulge that could be clearly seen through the fabric of Robin’s jacket. It was MASSIVE. It started just at the entrance of her dripping cunt, almost as wide as her waist itself, continued on over her belly, distorting it and rearranging all the organs inside, and ended just between her at least O-cup tits. The face of Monster was one of sheer bliss, having never thought a cunt could feel this tight, whereas the face of Robin was one of sheer surprise and fear.</p><p>            She felt no pain however. She could not believe it herself, but there was no pain. Or maybe her mind was just not able to realize it, but whatever the cause, she was glad, because she could FEEL how that steel pipe inside her was pushing way too deep inside her. “What... the...fuck...?” Robin tried stammered in a dumbstruck voice, more incoherent babbling than actual coherent speech. “Oh fuck you are tight, Nico Robin! And so fucking wet! Time to get started!” The man inside her said with triumph and lust in his voice.</p><p>            He pulled his cock out just a few inches, slowly, savouring every moment of it. He noticed how her pink lips clung to his cock, saw how far her pussy was stretched just to accommodate his massive member... and with a sudden fury, he rammed it back in. He started to really pound into her tight body. He grabbed her waist even tighter, pulling her into him just as he rammed into her. The constant slapping of his pelvis against her asscheeks was deafening and he now had to hold her entire bodyweight as her legs had stopped working, but didn’t even realize it thanks to his superhuman strength. Her feet were a couple inches of the floor, dangling there lifelessly as there was no power in them whatsoever. He could feel her tight insides squeezing his cock, felt just how wet she was and how her whole body shook with each devastating thrust. And then he noticed her tits.</p><p>            They were swinging below her but even though gravity pulled the massive sacks of meat downwards, he could still see their curvature from behind. That drove him over the edge. He let go of her waist, holding her entire body only with his giant fuckhammer, grabbed the front of her jacket across her stomach and with a ripping sound tore the jacket from her, ripping the whole thing in two! Robins cry for him to stop was deafened by his roar of lust as he threw the shredded pieces of clothing away. He stopped his movement, his cock twitched one last time in Robin’s tight body as he marvelled at the sight in front of him.</p><p>            Like the most perfect vision of what a woman could be, Monster saw her ivory body before him. He noticed how well defined her back was, strong, tight and sexy. He noticed how her back was covered in sweat due to the exhaustion and the material she had been wearing before. Her slick skin reflected the shine of light from around them and it seemed almost as if her body had been covered in the most sensual smelling oil there is. He noticed how her hair was also wet from sweat, noticed how her whole body twitched and jerked as his cock lurched inside of her. He noticed how she turned her head towards him, her eyes glassy, pleading and yet still defiant. He noticed how, when he had ripped her clothes, there had been no underwear under the jacket.</p><p>            All these impressions hit him at once. He screamed his lust into the world, bent forwards, grabbed Robins low-hanging orbs of titflesh in his hands and rammed his cock inside of her like there was no tomorrow! “You fucking whore!” he screamed as he pushed his pelvis as far forward as he could. He pushed Robin against the bars, pressing her back against his massive chest, still grabbing her tits with enough force to squeeze the titflesh between his fingers. And then he started to really pound into her. There was no mercy in him, no thought as to what might happen, only the desire to fuck the living shit out of the object of his desire. The slamming of his hips had enough force to make some of the bars shake, and each thrust was answered by a loud shout of lust, shame and pain by Robin. Her pleading turned him on even more, his rhythm never slowing.</p><p>            Robin looked down and saw how his massive hands manhandled her gigantic fuckpillows, pushing and pulling and squeezing all the while. And then she saw it. The clear outline of the cock in-between her tits as he rammed it in. She could clearly see it. She could not believe it and from all the things that had happened so far, this was probably the worst. It vanished again and she could feel it moving just few inches away, and then it pushed up again. Seeing this, she screamed in terror and since they were pressed against the bars, she could use her hand to try and push the thing inside her away. This was not easy however since it moved with the speed and force of a jackhammer. She therefore tried to grab the shaft of the bulge and push it down, squeeze it to hurt him, do anything to make this stop.</p><p>            Monster on his part noticed nothing except the screams of delight he heard from Robin. He was focused completely on ramming his mammoth fuckmeat into the tight cunt of his prey, not caring for anything else. He had her tits in his hands, had his member deep inside her and could already feel his balls tightening and building up yet another gallon of cum, preparing to not waste it this time. He jack-hammered into her, grunting and swearing as he did so, enjoying how tight she felt and that it was his size that made her scream like that.</p><p>            And then he felt it. He felt her grabbing his cock through the bulge and pushing, squeezing and pulling at it. For a second he couldn’t believe just how amazing this felt. Her tight grip around his pole, massaging it with gusto. The thought of that massive bulge in her stomach and up through her giant udders just bouncing around, slapping together and spraying droplets of her sweat all around. The screams and moans of his prey filled his ears and drove him even madder. And then it broke loose. He roared with unparalleled lust and yet again rammed his cock with all his might as deep inside of Robins body as he could, lifting her up several inches as he bent his back as much as possible, standing on his toes and pressing his hips as far into her ass as possible. He grabbed her tits as hard as he could, the flesh spilling through his fingers and pulled them away, using them as leverage to push even deeper. And then the first rope of gooey babyspunk shot down his cock.</p><p>            Robin screamed in pain as he pushed her inches into the air, burying himself as deep as possible inside her and pulled her tits as hard as he could. And then she noticed what she had dreaded this whole time. The monster inside her twitched as wild as it did last time he came and she could literally feel his cumvein doubling in size as it began. She felt the first gallon of cum hit her insides with so much force, that the air was knocked out of her. And she knew that this was just the beginning. She wanted to stay quite but couldn’t. It was just too much! She screamed. As did he. Both screams mixed into one cacophony of chaos, one triumphant and full of lust, the other defeated and full of shame.</p><p>            She looked down and saw how her whole body seemed to grow. It started with where the tip of the cock was, right between her tits, the area around id getting bigger and bigger. She could feel each powerful shot of virile, creamy cum hit her insides. This went on for minutes. The screams had stopped and now only the heavy panting of both of them was audible, even though both of them could swear that they could hear how each powerful blast of cum hit Robins insides. They stood there like two statues, one a huge demon of wrath and lust, the other an angel of beauty and fertility. The only things moving were his tightening balls and Robins inflating stomach, reaching a level as if she was pregnant with triplet.</p><p>            Finally she could feel the flow of cum ebbing down, too afraid to look down anymore because of what she might see. She looked behind her and saw yet again the stupidest face and grin she could imagine. From between strands of her straight black hair she shot him one hateful glare after the other. Monster on his part sighed satisfied, noticed how his balls stopped quivering and pumping sperm into Robins belly and he finally took a step back, letting go of her breasts and letting her down; almost gentle. He slowly pulled his cock out, still noticing with satisfaction how her swollen cuntlips clung to it. It took a while for his incredible length to slither its way all the way back to her entrance and when it finally did, his massive cockhead got stuck. He growled, grabbed her big ass yet again and yanked his hips back, taking a step back immediately.</p><p>            Robin on her part yelped in surprise and relieve as he was finally outside of her battered insides. Everything seemed to hurt. She was covered in oily sweat and sticky cum. Her whole body quivered uncontrollably, most of all her legs had no power in them whatsoever and as soon as they touched the floor, she collapsed and landed on her knees, grabbing the bars in front of her with a tight grip, her knuckles turning white. She felt what was about to happen and tried to brace against it... And then the dam broke, this time a different one though. The moment Monster had pulled out and Robin had fallen to the floor, a fire-hose-like geyser erupted from Robin’s cunt and her stomach started to deflate as soon as it started. Even though it was painful, Robin was glad it happened and the pressure on her organs was finally leaving. It was finally over. Finally over... Had she had the energy to look back she would have noticed that neither Monsters gaze nor the semi-hardness of his cock suggested that. Robin decided to close her eyes and convice herself that all of this was just a bad dream. Her mind started to drift and she did not notice how Monsters gaze devoured her in this form. Had she been able to think straight she might have noticed how her huge ass was sticking up, her slender legs were collapsed to sides of it. How her upper body was lying there on the floor and her ballooning titflesh just spilling out to either sides of her chest. How her face was pressed against the floor and her whole body convulsed continuously. She would have also noticed how the man yet again gripped his beast of a cock and started to slowly stroke it yet again with menacing intent, something in his whole demeanour changing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5) Level Up</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Monster felt his desire come back yet again. As he slowly stroked his gigantic manmeat, he looked down at Robins form. He noticed how her ass stuck up in the air, how her pussy convulsed and pushed out more and more of his virile seed, how her whole body seemed to be bereft of all its energy. He heard her shallow breaths, noticed the sweat on her body; not just hers but also his. He was covered in sweat at least as much as she was, the light of the candles all around giving them both an oily shine.</p><p>            Monster grabbed the key from the floor and walked towards the metal bars. His cock, not getting stroked anymore, hung below his knees, not being able to lift its massive weight on its own...yet. He stood right above Robins exhausted form, his feet to the left and right of her head. As he bent down, he grabbed Robins soft hands and with swift movements he opened her shackles on the other side of the bars, turned Robins whole body on her back, and quickly locked the shackles again outside of the cell, Robin therefore still being held there.</p><p>            Robin was in a daze and didn’t know what was going on until she heard a click and then felt rough hands grab her and then turn her round. Then another click. Exhausted she opened her eyes and gasped in shock. She was looking right at the pissslit of that same Monstercock that had fucked her brains out just a few moments ago! She could smell the disgusting cum from it, but also her own love juices. The whole thing was covered in sweat, cum and her own pussyjuice. And worst of all there was another huge drop of cum swelling in size right above her face. With shock, she realized, that it was going to fall on her face any second and tried to move out of the way but couldn’t. ‘How can this still be going on? When will it finally end?’ Robin thought with a mixture of terror, resignation and utter exhaustion, her body and mind being at its limit.</p><p>            “I guess you are wondering what is happening and why I am here, prey? Am I right?” Monster asked Robin with glee. “But all of that doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is that I am here and you are mine. The sooner you accept that, the sooner this whole thing will start to feel better for you. Now get up on your knees! I haven’t had a proper taste of that delicious mouth of yours.” And with that he grabbed Robin under her smooth armpits and simply hoisted her up. Her legs just gave way when he tried to let her down and she sank on her knees. Had her arms not been shackled behind the bars, Robin would have fallen face forwards towards the ground but this way she was just leaning forwards, her arms being stretched back. Her giant udders fell down almost to her knees, gravity and her forwards leaning position making them seem all the more heavy.</p><p>            Monster enjoyed his view. A lot. He didn’t notice but if someone had been paying attention, they had noticed that his whole body grew larger. His neck got longer and his hair started growing all over his back. His face started to get longer as well. His whole body started to grow hair and his feet slowly turned into hooves. His whole body started to look like that of grotesque mixture of a man and a horse. What someone noticed though, was that the thing that hung right before her face, started to not just hang in front of her, but extend slowly towards the floor in front of her.</p><p>            With a confused look, Robin looked in front of her and noticed the thing of her nightmares change...drastically so. The human cock that had some eqhine traits for some reason started to grow thicker and longer! Right in front of her mortified eyes. The veins started to pulsate even more than before and even they grew bigger. On the level of her eyes, something she knew as a medial ring started to form, a thick layer of skin, with the only purpose to make breeding more reliant. She noticed the balls, visible at both sides of the cock, growing as well. Swelling in size and dropping even lower. They looked grotesque and made no sense whatsoever. Watermelons were smaller than these things! She was almost afraid to do so but then she looked down and regretted it the same instant. Beneath her, almost touching the floor, was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen: A cockhead straight out of hell. Not only was it wider, bigger, and darker than before: The strange nobs it had before had turned into fucking barbs. The once leathery skin seemed even rougher and harder.</p><p>            Robin screamed at the thing before her in fear and frustration, all the hope of it finally being over, vanishing in a single moment. With a certain jolt, the thing lurched up and hit her right in the face, Monster just laughing with a slight neighing sound in it. “HAHAHA! This is just getting better and better, Robin! I am going to have a lot of fun with this new horsecock! Seems like I got some Devil Fruit powers of my own to test out on my guinea pig! HAHAHA!”</p><p>            Monster marvelled at the sight of what was unfolding before him: The new cock and the look on Robins face were all he ever dreamt of. But then he noticed something. It started out as a flicker in the corner of his eye; kind of like the flame of a candle, that got disturbed by the gentle touch of a breeze. He blinked a few times in confusion and got dizzy all of a sudden. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled a step back, looking down at Robins fearful and confused face. Red letters formed in front of his eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>LEVEL UP! CONGRATULATIONS! 3 NEW SKILLPOINTS AVAILABLE!</strong>
</p><p>Monster grabbed his pounding head and couldn’t believe his time was up already. “NOOOO!!!”, he screamed desperately. “NOOO! Just a few more minutes!”. He took an unsteady step towards Robin, grabbing her head and pulling it towards his demon-horse-cock, but just as her lush, wet lips were about to touch it, his vision went black and bold, red letters appeared in front of him.</p><p>
  <strong>YOU HAVE REACHED THE END OF THE DEMO VERSION! TO ENJOY THE FULL STORYLINE AND MANY, MANY MORE, PLEASE DONATE TO MY PATREON PAGE. YOUR HUMBLE DEV, DEVIL-CHAN, WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT EVERY SOUL, EVEN ONE AS PATHETIC AS YOURS, WOULD HELP THEM OUT GREATLY IN THEIR ONGOING WAR WITH GOD. AS BONUS FOR BEING BETA-TESTER YOU WILL HAVE ACCESS TO OUR COLLECTORS EDITION; WITH ALL ITS UNFAIR ADVANTAGES. ALSO: YOUR CURRENT SCORE AND EXPERIENCE WILL BE SAVED FOR FUTURE PLAYS. SEE YOU SEEN, BOYYYYyyyyy…</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be continued?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOW! You actually read the whole thing?! Damn... even I had a hard time rereading this whole goddamn thing haha I hope you enjoyed it^^ If you did -and even if you didn't - please let me know ;) I mean... if you didn't, why the fuck did you waste your time on soooooo many pages of smut in the first place but hey: no judgement here ;)  Some constructive criticism is always welcome and expect more to come soon ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>